harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Amir (ANB)
Amir is one of the bachelors in Harvest Moon 3DS: A New Beginning. He is one of the only returning characters in the game. Returning from Grand Bazaar, Amir is a prince from a faraway land who wishes to live out his days in peace and harmony. He lives in town with his butler, Sanjay. He also likes high quality animal products. Schedule Gifts }} Gifts Given Heart Events 'Black Heart Event' 'Purple Heart Event' ''"A Ring"'' Confession 'Green Heart Event' 'Yellow Heart Event' Heart Dialog Sayings Festivals Fireworks Festival Amir:'' MC, I want to watch the fireworks together with you. Would you like that? MC nods '''Amir: MC, is something wrong? You seem to be staring at me. Aren’t you going to watch the fireworks? *blushes* I’m flattered that you would want to look at me over the fireworks, but it does seem a bit embarrassing. Amir: What? You didn’t even realize you were doing it? Hahaha, thank you, MC. I didn’t know you liked me that much. How wonderful. Amir: It’s about to start. Shall we go, MC? Amir: MC, let’s come again next year. It only occurs once a year, so next time make sure you watch the show. Afterwards Amir: The fireworks were wonderful. Being with you might make them seem more like that. We don’t have many opportunities to be outside together this late. The Fireworks Festival was enjoyable. Starry Night Festival Amir: What’s wrong, MC? It’s rare for you to come at this hour. Amir: My plans for tomorrow? I don’t have anything set. It’s the Starry Night Festival tomorrow, so I was hoping to spend it with you, MC. I couldn’t find the right time to ask you. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. To apologize, I’ll try my best to keep you entertained tomorrow. Next Day Amir: MC, you there? I’m coming in now. The time we arranged for has come, so I’m here to pick you up. I wonder what starry sky is in store for us. Let’s go. We’re here. The wind is stronger than I expected and it’s a pretty chilly (night). Are you ok, MC? Oh, MC.. can you see that? What a beautiful night sky. Amir: It’s pretty nice that we can be all alone and gaze up at such a splendid night sky. I don’t mind other festivals that everyone enjoys together ...But tonight I’m glad it’s nice and quiet. *I get nervous when it’s just us. ' Amir: Indeed. I also get a bit nervous. It’s not often we go out together like this..Surely we’ll come here again next year, and the one after that as well. I think eventually we’ll get used to it. You know, I hope that someday we’ll actually feel most at ease when we’re together. I’m really into you, MC. kissing scene Amir: MC, you’re blushing. I bet my face is pretty red too, huh? I think this cold is about to get the best of us. Shall we head back? No need to hurry, though. Amir: Thanks for inviting me today. I had a wonderful time. Well, see you tomorrow. Good night, MC. *It’s hard to keep up a conversation Gallery Amir Marriage.jpeg Amir.jpg tumblr_lzujt2HVs71r4yzs3o5_400.jpg YGKQh.jpg uTAdx.jpg Category:A New Beginning NPCs Category:A New Beginning Bachelors Category:Harvest Moon 3DS: A New Beginning Category:A New Beginning Characters